Chocolate Sauce
by xMyxShadowsxHeartx
Summary: Sora is new to high school and...oooh you don't wanna hear me drag on do ya? hehe by the way if you don't like yaoi etc etc don't bother reading this, cuz if you do and then you still flame...well you're just stupid then aren't you?
1. What in God's name is that?

Hey guys, yes like everyone else I looooove kingdom hearts lol. This is for my Sora, you know who you are!

Disclaimers: If I actually could own all of this, I wouldn't be here writing this, I would be rolling around in lots of money…-coughs- anyway…

Little thing so people don't get confused with thoughts and voices.

"Blah"- talking  
'_Blah'- _thoughts.

So there we are…yes I know you're not stupid but I had to make sure! So here you are. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chocolate Sauce**

**Chapter One: What in God's name is that?**

**8.29 am**

"Sora?" a voice could be heard from afar.

"Just gimme five more minutes mom." Sora grumbled.

"Sora?" his mom was walking up the steps coming into his room.

"Sora wake up!" she shook him,

"Aren't you going to be late for school?"

"SCHOOL?" his eyes shot open and he looked at his alarm clock.

**8.44 am**

Sora jumped out of his bed and began to run around getting his school things stuff.

"OH MY GOD! I'm late! I'm late! I'm really, really late!" his mother smiled and went back downstairs.

After that he had a struggle getting dressed. By the time he was ready and came downstairs to the kitchen, where his mother was, it was nearly 9.00 am.

His brown spiky hair was messy, his shirt was all buttoned up wrong and his school tie was loose. Sora slung his school bag over one shoulder, grabbed a piece of toast and ran out of the kitchen.

"Bye mom, see you later, love ya!" he yelled he slammed the front door shut.

* * *

Sora ran as fast as he could to make it to the school entrance, shoving the piece of toast in his mouth. The bell had just rang two minutes before,

"Yes I'm gonna make it!" he proudly said to himself, he then grinned very widely, happy that he wasn't too late.

But just before Sora reached the gates, he bumped into a silver haired guy. They both fell backwards onto the floor.

"Oh, gomen nasai." Sora apologized getting up.

He looked down to the boy with silver hair, with such curious eyes.

"Here let me help you up." Sora grinned and held out his hand. To his surprise the boy knocked it away.

"Huh?" Sora was confused; he apologized so why was he acting like this?

The boy got up and brushed the dirt off himself. He picked up Sora's backpack, took a long look at Sora then threw it at him. Sora caught it willingly and nearly fell backwards again.

"Just watch where you're going." The silver haired boy replied coolly and walked off.

"Hey that's just plain rude!" Sora shouted after him, but the boy didn't seem to be taking any notice.

"Who was that guy?" Sora asked himself.

Once again Sora slung his backpack over his shoulder and walked through the main gates and into the school.

* * *

At the main entrance there was a girl with long red hair.

"Excuse me? Are you Sora Tsukihime?"

Sora looked at the girl and grinned.

"Yep that's me alright."

The girl smiled back at him.

"hi my name is Kairi Laine. I'm here to escort you to the principal's office."

Oh okay then. Well that's cool cuz it means I won't get lost."

Kairi laughed. Sora slightly blushed and chuckled.

"Let's go then." Kairi started to walk.

"Sure." Sora nodded his head and followed.

"So Sora where you from?" Kairi turned to look at him.

"Erm…well to be honest I'm kinda from far away."

"How far?"

"Very." Sora laughed again. Kairi smiled at him.

Kairi stopped walking; to her right was a door. On the door was written Principal Azmano's Office

"Well here you are." Kairi finally said.

"Okay well then thanks, I couldn't have made it without you."

Kairi smiled slightly blushing "It's okay, really."

"Oh and before you go in, you'd better sort yourself out."

"Huh?" he was now confused.

Kairi pointed a finger at him and giggled.

Sora looked down and saw all his buttons done up wrong. What a mess he was!

He undid his buttons, allowing Kairi to see his bear chest, and did them up correctly this time. He then pulled up his tie and straightened it out.

"What about your hair?" Kairi asked.

"Oh this?" Sora grabbed a lock of his hair "It's always like this."

Kairi giggled once again.

"Okay then. I got to go to class now." And she left.

Sora waved goodbye to her.

* * *

He then turned to the principal's door, staring at the handle.

Finally he grabbed the handle, pulled it down and was about to push it open when the door forced itself open. Sora fell through and landed on the floor. Next to him standing up was the principal, looking down at Sora confused.

"Err…" Sora blushed and quickly got back up, "Gomen." He bowed apologetically.

The principal smiled at him.

"You must be Sora." He said.

"Yes sir."

"Nice to meet you. I'm principal Azumano." He bowed, in return Sora bowed back.

"I'm afraid I'm just going to have to give you your timetable because I have to be at an important meeting. I'll arrange a time for you to come by here and we'll chat about school rules and things. Okay?"

Sora was speechless so he just nodded his head.

The principal gave him his timetable and told him where his form room was.

* * *

After a while of wandering around the school Sora found his form room, he opened the door and everything went quiet. The whole class was staring at him.

Sora was beginning to feel nervous.

The teacher looked at him for a moment, then smiled.

"Please come in." she said with such generosity

Sora went in.

"Class we have a new student today. Would you like to introduce yourself in front of the class?"

"Sure…" Sora went and stood in front of the class.

"Hi I'm Sora, it's nice to meet you all." He gave a small bow.

"Well Sora, I'm Miss Otohime. Welcome to Azumano High. I hope you'll enjoy it here.

"Thanks." Sora mumbled.

Miss Otohime crossed her arms "Now where can you sit?"

"Sora over here!" that was a familiar voice.

Sora looked up and saw a girl waving an arm at him.

'_It's Kairi!'  
_  
He then grinned.

"Okay Sora, you can sit over there next to Kairi." Said Miss Otohime.

Sora went over to his place and sat down.

The class started to chatter again.

* * *

No longer than a few minutes later another boy walked into the classroom.

The class went quiet again.

Sora took a long look at him.

'_It's silver boy! The guy that can't accept apologies when accidents happen'_

Seeing him again made him thought about what had happened earlier, Sora began to blush.

'_What the hell am I blushing for? He's a rude, arrogant bastard!'_

Miss Otohime interrupted his thoughts by saying,

"Riku, you're a little late."

"Gomen nasai." He gave a little bow, "I was running some errands for the principal."

She looked at him for a moment,

"Oh yes, that's right!" The class fall anime style, minus Riku, "Gomen. I forgot." She smiled.

She then turned to Sora and said "By the way, I'm a bit of a ditz so I may forget some things like now for example."  
She turned back to Riku, who had taken his seat, a couple desks away from Sora.

"Riku this is Sora. I know you'll make him feel very welcome here, so I would like you to watch out for him okay?

Riku said nothing.

_' So Mr. Watch where you're going is called Riku eh?'_

Sora kept on staring at him.

Finally Riku took a glance at Sora and for that single moment their eyes met…

"Sora?" Sora quickly turned his head over to Miss Otohime, she was standing right next to him.

"Y-yes Miss?"

"What in God's name is that?" she pointed out.

Sora blushed ten different shades of red…

* * *

So what do you think eh? it will get better, i promise.hehehehe...Please R&R 


	2. Timetables

-Bows- Gomen, gomen nasai. I was going to update last week, but then I realized I left what I have written down at college, gomen nasai. This chapie maybe a teeny bit short, cuz I'm such a busy person –grins- but I promise I will make it up for you lovely reviewers later -winks-  
Oh and as for the pairings…well your just gonna have to find out he he he…Aren't I such a lovely person?

Right for those who don't know what gomen or gomen nasai means, I'll tell…hehe cuz I'm a nice person –devil horns show up-

Gomen - Sorry  
Gomen nasai - I'm sorry.

So there we are. And for those who made a good guess of what it meant (well done)

* * *

**Chapter 2: Time-tables**

"Erm…it's…err…" Sora struggled to tell her.

"Well what is it?" Miss Otohime asked cutely.

"…Well…it's…it's…" Sora closed his eyes wishing this wasn't happening, he could feel the whole class looking at him. Including Riku.

"It'sasmallgoodluckcharmcalledakeyblade." Sora shouted quickly.

Miss Otohime took the small charm from him and lifted it to her eyes.

"So this is a keyblade, huh?"

"Yes…miss."

"Oh I see…what's a keyblade?" she asked sweetly and gave a nervous smile. Sora fell anime style.

"Well that's kinda hard to explain miss, you see…"

Sora was about to explain, luckily the school bell went and the class began to leave the room.

Sora sighed with relief

_That was close…  
_  
Sora got up and began walking with Kairi.

"Oh Sora!" Miss Otohime said aloud in a singsong voice.

Sora froze.

"Maybe you can tell me what it is later then."

Sora slowly turned his head towards her and smiled nervously.

* * *

"Hey Sora, what lessons do you have?" Sora turned his head back to Kairi.

"Oh erm…" he fumbled into his pocket, and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper, he opened it up.

**Timetable – Sora Tsukihime**

**Monday-**

**Period 1 and 2 – Double art  
-Break-  
Period 3 – English Period 4 – History  
-Lunch-  
Period 5 – Physic  
Period 6 – Maths**

**Tuesday- **

**Period 1 – Drama  
Period 2 – I.C.T  
-Break-  
Period 3 and 4 – Home room time  
-Lunch-  
Period 5 – Geography  
Period 6 – Home Ec**

**Wednesday-**

**Period 1 – Maths  
Period 2 – Drama  
-Break-  
Period 3 and 4 – "Study Time"  
-Lunch-  
Period 5 and 6 – Double P.E**

**Thursday-**

**Period 1 – Biology  
Period 2 – Home Ec  
-Break-  
Period 3 and 4 – Japanese  
-Lunch-  
Period 5 – English  
Period 6 – Technology**

**Friday- **

**-Later start-  
Period 3 – History  
Period 4 – Chemistry  
-Lunch-  
Period 5 – Japanese  
Period 6 – Geography **

* * *

"Hey what's with all the Home ec crap? I didn't sign for that!"

Kairi shrugged "Oh well, to bad I'm not doing it."

"Hey! Don't rub it in my face!" Sora started whining.

Kairi grabbed Sora's timetable, Sora tried to get it back but she held it out of his reach. She looked up at it and read it.

"I'm taller than you, you know." Sora put his hands on his hips and sighed.

"Looks like your stuck with me then!" Kairi smiled.

"Huh?" Sora tilted his head slightly to the side.

"You're timetable…Double art." Kairi explained slowly.

"I knew that!" Sora childishly sulked.

" Sure you did."

Sora crossed his arms and pouted.

" Awww you look cute when you're sulking!"

Sora un-crossed his arms and grinned.

"Thanks, it's a specialty of mine."

Just as soon as Sora got to the door, he was stopped.

* * *

There in front of him was Riku, gazing at him.

Sora began slowly walking past him out of the room.

" Next time you want to try and start a fight, say it like you mean it." Riku hissed.

"Hnn?" Sora turned to look at Riku, to his amazement the silver haired boy was still looking at him, his eyes were glowing.

"Come on Sora!" Kairi shouted, oblivious to what was going on.

Sora frowned at Riku, but Riku just smiled in return…

* * *

Like I said I promise I'll make it up to you later hehehe…for now, please review, I love getting them cuz your all such wonderful people!


	3. Smiles, kisses and romance Oh My!

Hey hey people! THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH FOR BEING PAITENT! Well unless some of you were cursing me… but hey, that's okie cuz I suppose I deserve it –grins- hehe! And thanks again for your lovely reviews! Right no more chatting now! I have love to produce!

* * *

Chapter 3: Smiles, kisses and romance, Oh My!

"Ouch. Hey Kairi, stop flicking paint at me!" Sora winced.

"Hehe, sorry Sora, it was just so fun cuz you haven't noticed for the last five minutes!" she grinned.

Sora pulled a face and stuck his tongue out. Kairi was sitting opposite him, so it was easy to flick paint at him.

"Aw you look so cute pulling that face." Kairi said face softening.

"Heh, so I've been told."

They both settled down to continue their painting, Kairi looked up to take a glance at how Sora was doing, but without knowing at that time their eyes met.

Sora quickly glanced back down to his work, and then Kairi turned back to hers. But out of curiosity she glanced at his face once again.

When she took a closer look, she could see that there was something wrong. His face looked confused as well as sad. So she tried to make a conversation to take his mind of whatever it was.

"So Sora you never told me where you came from." As she said this she smiled.

"Hnn?" Sora looked back at Kairi.

"You said you came very far from here." She titled her head.

"Yeah, that's right." Sora smiled back at her.

"Somewhere in Japan?"

"Well…not that far... erm." he looked away, not knowing whether to tell her or not.

_'She probably won't understand, or believe me for that matter'_

"Please?" Kairi asked gently.

Sora sighed. She seemed like someone you could trust.

"Ok then, but you gotta promise me not to tell anyone. Understood?" Sora answered seriousness in his voice.

"Got it!" Kairi replied, imitating her lips being zipped up.

Sora chuckled and smiled, Kairi grinned back.

"OK, so here how it is. I came from an island, just off the Japanese coastline, thought is it a bit of a journey to land…" Sora began explaining. Doing hand expressions hoping it will help.

"What's the island called?" interrupted Kairi.

"Hnn?" Sora stopped moving his hands in the air, frozen still.

"What's the island called?" she repeated.

Still frozen, hands in the air, Sora blinked a couple times.

"Erm it's kinda strange for an island to be called but…"

"What's it called?" Kairi once again interrupted

"Will you stop interrupting me?" Sora was starting to get a bit pissed off.

"Heh, sorry."

"It's called Destiny Island…Well that was my island next to the main one."

"Oh I see, so what was the main one called?"

Sora just shrugged, Kairi pulled a puzzled face. Sora took a look and laughed.

"It's because I only really cared about my island, instead of the main one." Sora starred into space, blanking out.

It was now Kairi turn to turn around and blink.

Sora quickly snapped back into reality and looked at Kairi slightly blushing.

"Sorry."

"It's ok." A smile slowly rose upon her face.

Sora began to feel guilty. He glanced at the floor eyes glazing over.

"Sora are you ok?" Kairi asked alarmed.

"Uh…….." he placed a hand over his head.

"Sora?"

He slightly fell forward.

"Sora!"

He then collapsed.

"SORA!"

* * *

Sora slowly opening his eyes, everything was a blur. He could see a figure at his side, slightly leaning over.

"He's awake! Sora are you ok?"

"H…huh?"

Another figure appeared besides the first one.

"Oh thank god your alright." The second figure exclaimed.

"W…wh…where…am…I?" Sora stumbled, trying to lean up straight.

"Here let me help you." said the first figure.

She helped Sora up; as soon as he was up he rubbed his eyes, and looked at the two figures again.

Smiling at him, were Kairi and the school nurse.

"Kairi?" he asked dumbly.

"Yeah, you haven't forgotten me already have you?"

Sora blushed, "N-no! I was just surprised to see you."

"Right I'm going to get the needle. Mr. Tsukihime, you appear to have a terrible fever."

"Which was weird because you felt fine all morning up until now." Kairi explained.

"Yeah I'm sure I wrote it in my application." Sora said rubbing his head.

"Well there was nothing written on there when I checked." The nurse glared at him.

"Heh gomen." He gave a small nervous laugh.

"I'll let you off this time." The nurse said still glaring.

Sora gave a small gulp, as she left to fetch the needle.

"I'm glad you're ok Sora, really scared me." Kairi smiled.

Sora faced his head down, beginning to feel guilty again.

"Kairi?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry." A silent tear rolled down his cheek, he quickly wiped it away. Fortunately Kairi didn't notice.

After a pause she replied, "It's ok."

"Say Kairi how did you get me here?" Sora perked up, "I mean all by yourself, that must have been hard."

Kairi grinned, "Hmm not really, some one else carried you."

"Really?" Confusion overcame Sora's face, "Who?"

In one word Kairi happily chirped, "Riku." She then turned to look at Sora and saw his face stunned.

* * *

"R-Riku?" he slowly asked.

"That's right. He came over to you straight away after you fainted. He was supposed to get some supplies for another class, but he went to rescue you instead." She raised her eyebrows. "After all, he is a kind, caring person."

"Kind? Caring? Yuck!" he stuck his tongue out. "Riku kind AND caring? Wow, I didn't know there was such a possible combination for a guy like him!" he began to laugh.

"Sora!" Kairi giggled quietly.

"Thank for your appreciation. Next time I won't help you."

"Huh?" Sora's head shot to his right, standing in the corner was Riku.

"…Riku?" Sora said quietly. "I didn't mean…"

"Yeah yeah, that's what they all say. I mean there's no one you can trust. So yeah next time you get in trouble I won't bother helping you." Riku coolly walked past Sora's bedside, putting his hand in the air and back down again.

"RIKU!" Sora shouted trying to grab him, but he was out of his reach.

A quick flash back appeared him Sora's thoughts.

_A young Sora held out his hand trying to grab someone_  
'_No, please don't leave me…' he begged._

"Erm i just going to find the nurse." Kairi worriedly said, dashing off.

* * *

Sora closed his eyes.

"So Sora? What's the attention seeking for?" a familar voice appeared.

"Huh?" Sora opened his eyes to see Riku leaning in the door way.

"What you talking about?" he asdked puzzled.

"You know, all the fainting 'n' shit."

"Wha?" Sora opening his mouth.

Riku grinned wickedly, "Seems to me like you're faking it." He slowly began walking to the side of Sora's bed.

Sora just looked at him, speechless for once.

Eyes hidden by his hair, Riku once again grinned. He stood over Sora.

Sora was about to reply back, but before he opened his mouth Riku's hand gently held Sora's chin and lifted it up. Sora gazed at his eyes, glowing with pleasure.

Sora then tried to knock his hand away, but within a second, Riku ducked down and kissed Sora's lips. After staying there for a couple of seconds Riku lifted his head back up grinning, and once again walked out of the room.

* * *

A couple seconds after Riku had left, Kairi came running back in with the nurse.

"Sora?" Kairi asked breathless. "You feeling alright?"

Sora starred at the door where Riku had left a couple seconds earlier.

"Yeah…" he replied "…I'm fine…"

* * *

Oooooh, I hope you enjoyed this chappie, please review, at the moment I seem to be living off them lol. Bye! 


	4. White Ribbon Equals Love

People, people, people calm down. HEY I SAID SHUT UP OK? –coughs- Ahem Ok, now that I have your attention I would like to thank everyone for your reviews, they're lovely! And I would like to thank you all for being patient, now that I have finished college, I can concentrate on my fics more. Though I must warn you from the 20th of July I'll be going away for two weeks. –tears pours down- Yes….away…so I'll be missing you all….but that's not for another 3 weeks yet so I'll do my best to do lots. Again I'm working on my other fic, Know your stars-Extremely. And I'm working on a new one called The Crimson Curse. So yeah I'll shut up now.

Hope you enjoy it! Please R&R, they're so wonderful!

* * *

**Chapter 4: White ribbon equals Love?**

"Feeling better Sora?"

As Sora walked into the classroom he looked to his left, a group of girls were looking at him, one was sitting on her desk.

"Huh?" Sora lazily gazed at them.

"Feeling better?" the girl on the desk asked once again.

"Oh, I'm fine thanks, Kagurazaka-chan." he gave a cheesy grin.

"Please, call me Asuna." She smiled back.

"Sure." he walked past her and the group, and slumped into his seat by the window. And fell asleep. After the incident with Riku, he skipped school for a week, claiming he was "seriuosly ill".

The group of girls looked at him, then huddled together and began chatting once again.

"Oooooh, Asu-na! Do you have a crush on him?" Misora asked

"What?" Asuna blushed slightly "N-no!"

"Well he is kinda cute." Kazumi butted in.

"Cute? Where?" Misa asked, head shooting around looking for the one they were describing as "cute".

"Sora!" Yuna grinned.

"Oh…him?" Misa looked at Sora who was sleeping at his desk, with a bubble appearing from his nose. "Yeah…he's alright…kinda…"

"What's wrong with him Misa?" Yuna asked.

"Nothing…It's just that it's kinda disturbing knowing that if you ever marry Sora, you'll know what he'll be like when he's sleeping." Misa replied.

They all turned their heads and looked art Sora. Unfortunately Sora had no idea they were talking about him, there was still a bubble coming out of his nose and his mouth was open, with a bit of drool dangling out.

Unaware of his surroundings, Sora began to scratch his groin. The girls stared at him silently…a few seconds later…

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwww." they all screamed, faces shocked with horror.

Misa threw her book at him, he woke up and fell backwards off his chair. They all held their breaths.

"Ow, ow,ow." he groaned, holding a hand on his head. He got up using his desk as support and sat back down on his chair. Immediately he fell asleep again.

The group of girls stared at him and let out a sigh, before turning back into their little circle.

"Misa, that was mean!" Yuna scolded.

"But he was scratching himself…IN FRONT OF US! LADIES!" she explained.

"Well at least he's ok." Kazumi said letting out another sigh.

"Umm, excuse me? Mr. Tsukihime?" a small voice could be heard.

The girls turned around again, and saw Konoka standing besides his desk.

"Konoka!" Asuna hissed, " What are you doing?"

The small girl looked at her friends, "I'm making sure he's alright." Konoka replied, staring at them innocently, eyes blinking.

"He's fine, he's fine!" Asuna reassured her.

"Well, I just want to- arrgghh."

As quick as a flash the group grabbed Konoka and pulled her back into the circle.

"Just leave him." said another girl with a mono tone voice.

They all turned around to see a tall girl standing behind them.

"Setsuna?" Yuna blinked, "Where did you come from?"

"I've been standing here for the last five minutes." She replied.

"Really? We didn't notice." A sweat bead appeared on each of their fore heads.

"That's because you were looking at that delicious boy over there!" a hyped up voice startled them.

"Ku? What do you mean delicious? You can't eat him!" Asuna said standing up and leaning over her.

"Hmm?" Ku turned tilted her head slightly. "Why not?" she blinked.

"Because that will make you a cannibal." Misa replied acknowledgeably, she stopped filing her nails and lifted her hand up to admire her work of art.

Everything fell silent for a few minutes. No one knew what to say.

* * *

"Hey did you guys hear about that the white ribbon tradition?" Kazumi spoke up.

Silently Sora opened one day, then slowly the other. He looked over to the group of girls, eavesdropping on their conversation, which had caught his attention.

"White ribbon tradition?" the all looked at her confusingly.

"Yeah. If a guy gives a white ribbon to a girl he likes and ties it on for her on St. White day, they'll be in love forever."

"Wow." Konoka said, eyes sparkling, "How romantic."

"Yeah, yeah. Had it all before." Misa fluttered her hand. "Nothing big."

Konoka eyes stopped sparkling and she dropped her head in despair.

"Don't worry Konoka," Asuna comforted her, patting her shoulder "It'll still be special if it's never happened to you before." A bead a sweat appeared on the side of her fore head.

"So how does it work then?" Ku spoke up, imagining a boy tying a white ribbon in her hair. "Can you eat it?"

The rest of the group stared at her, anime style.

"K-u…" Asuna said eyes twitching, fist slowly rising into the air.

"Hmm?" Ku turned around with a fish in her mouth.

Asuna stopped what she was about to do and just stared at her. A few seconds later.

BAM!

"Ow…Asuna you're mean!" Ku whined.

"You were asking for it." She replied.

"Were not!" Ku back chatted.

"Were too!"

"Were not!"

"Were too!"

This went on a bit longer until Kazumi said,

"Hey guys, come on, we're all friends."

Ku and Asuna looked at Kazumi with fire in their eyes. Another sweat bead appeared.

After trying to sort out their little "problem", they all started to argue.

'_Man…these girls just don't give up do they?'_ Sora thought to himself. _'But then again I suppose they like romance…hmm. White ribbon to the one you love?'_

An image of Riku flashed in his mind…

_'Riku…'_

Another flash back of Riku kissing him.

'_Hmm…' _Sora leaned on his desk, lying on his arms and slowly began to close his eyes again.

"So anyway…" Misa carried on, "We all agree, yeah? Who ever is confessed to first wins."

A sweat bead appeared on Sora. _'A little bit competitive too…'_

"Mm-hmm." The rest agreed nodding their heads, smiling.

Suddenly the door swung open. Everyone in the classroom stared at the doorway. Then the door closed.

Everyone was silent. Slow footsteps could be heard, people began to whisper.

"What's he doing here? I thought he was on holiday?" one of them asked their friend next to them. His friend shrugged.

Sora had his eyes closed and could only hear the footsteps. Even though they were slow, he could hear them getting closer and closer. Until there was silence.

He could feel someone was standing next to him.

* * *

Opening his eyes slowly, he could see no one in front of his.

From the corner of his eye he could see something aiming towards him. Trying to dodge it, he could see that a hand was aiming for the desk. There was a massive slam, followed by a loud crack.

The other students who heard this crack, screwed up they're faces in disgust. It was something they'd rather not hear.

Sora was startled by the slam, he looked at the hand and slowly followed the hand, up the arm. He came to a sudden halt, and was then face to face with none other than Riku.

"Finished your holiday already huh?" Sora asked, lazily stretching his arms out.

"Missed me?" Riku replied coolly, catching Sora's eyes.

"As if." Sora said in a "Am I Bothered?" kind of way. "The only thing I missed is my lunch."

The whole class fell anime style.

Riku chuckled, then he quickly grabbed Sora by his shirt and lifted him out of his seat.

"Well…I suppose you haven't heard the rumours going round?" Riku asked slyly.

"Rumours? Hmm…Rumours, rumours, rumours…?" Sora looked thoughtful while trying to place what rumours he had been spreading earlier.

"Don't play dumb with me!" Riku shook him. "I know it was you."

"Really!" Sora began sarcastically, "You knew it was me! Oh my! How could I have been so stupid!"

Riku gave another small chuckle, he punched Sora in the stomach then let go of his shirt.

Sora fell to the floor and let out a moan.

"Don't mess with me brat." Riku warned.

Riku made his way to the door, standing in the door way was a shocked Kairi. As he walked past he gave her a small glance.

Kairi immediately ran to Sora.

"Sora? You ok? What happened?" she asked, helping him up.

"N-nothing." Sora stammered, looking at Riku who was sill standing in the doorway.

Kairi looked at Riku. He gave a smirk and then left.

"Why?" she asked, turning her head back to Sora.

"Guess it was my fault, I did spread some rumours." He admitted.

"Oh Sora." Kairi gave a small sigh.

She helped in back into his seat and then sat on her desk, which was next to his.

The class started to talk again, trying to ignore what had just happened.

"Poor guy." Yuna said sympathetically.

"Yeah." Agreed Kazumi.

"He brought upon himself though." Misa interjected.

The small group of girls went quiet again.

"Where you really that bored without me?" Kairi asked.

"Yea-h, I suppose."

"I mean it's not like he's done anything to upset you." Kairi carried on.

"Hmm." Sora looked at the floor. A flash back of Riku kissing him appeared again. He let out a silent sigh.

"Oh well…I guess what's done is done."

"Yep." Sora grinned at Kairi, she smiled back.

"How was the doctors?" Sora asked.

"Not bad thanks, though I suppose it was better there than here." She giggled.

"Not long till the St. White Festival huh?"

"Nope, it's only…hmm…tomorrow."

"TOMORROW?" Sora shouted.

Everyone looked at him,

"Err huh…Sorry?" he apologised. They all turned back to what they were doing before.

Kairi blinked at him, "Yeah tomorrow, why?"

"I thought we had longer…" Sora began to sulk.

Beep!

"Huh?" Sora reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

The bell went.

"Oh." Kairi looked at the clock, "Time for lessons!" she grinned cheerfully.

"Yeah, well I'll erm ring ya later when I get home."

"Uh…Sora aren't you going to your lessons?" Kairi asked confused.

"Sorry, but I got to be somewhere, it's really important." Sora replied quickly grabbing his things and running out the classroom.

"Uh…" Kairi held out her hand to try and catch Sora, but he had ran like the wind.

* * *

"Hey do you think Sora will give Kairi a white ribbon?" Misa asked Yuna.

"Dunno, they do hang out with each other a lot." Yuna replied.

"Shut up, she'll hear you." Asuna silently yelled blushing.

Unfortunately for them, Kairi DID hear. And it got her thinking about her relationship with Sora. What kind of relationship were they having?

Like a good girl, Kairi went to her lessons, unlike Sora.

Through her last couple of lessons, she was still thinking about what Misa had asked.

Kairi began to blush, the thought of Sora claiming his love by giving her a white ribbon.

As the end of school bell went, Kairi went down to her locker to change her shoes. Inside, there was a white ribbon tied onto a yellow rose.

Kairi looked at it then picked the rose up and blushed. She grabbed the rest of her stuff and ran home.

Hiding behind a different set of lockers an admirer was watching her.

* * *

On the school roof, Sora stood facing the sunset.

"So? Do you love me or something?" a curious voice asked.

"Huh?" Sora replied dumb dazed.

"I said do you love me or something?" the voice asked once again.

"What makes you say that?" Sora asked.

"This." A hand grabbed Sora's chin, reluctantly Sora pulled away.

A smirk appeared, "Don't wanna play anymore Sora?" a small chuckle.

Sora turned his head towards the sunset yet again.

"If you must know…I- I…"

"Hmm?" he stopped fooling around, eyes burning with curiosity.

"I…d-"

* * *

Hehehehehehe, yeah kinda mean i know, epescially since it's been i long update. i hope your all pleased with this so far! Pretty please keep your lovely reviews coming! xxxxx Love u all! 


End file.
